


Мораль

by LRaien



Category: Robot Series - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Fairy Tales, Fluff, Gen, Robots
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: «Не думал, что роботам могут быть интересны сказки».
Relationships: Elijah Baley & R. Daneel Olivaw
Kudos: 1





	Мораль

— Не думал, что роботам могут быть интересны сказки.  
Р. Дэниел оторвал взгляд от книги — старой, с потёртым корешком и крошащимися краями страниц — и приподнял брови. Не будь он роботом, Лайдж бы поклялся, что Дэниел слегка удивлён.  
— Мне интересно всё, партнёр Элайдж, что касается тонкостей человеческого восприятия. Тем более, сегодня доктор Фастольф рассказал мне довольно любопытную историю, случившуюся на заре робототехники.  
Бейли присел рядом, заглядывая в книгу:  
— Он рассказывает тебе истории?  
— Мы часто беседуем с ним, — сообщил Дэниел. — Доктору Фастольфу нравится наблюдать за тем, как я осмысливаю информацию, он оценивает мою способность делать выводы.  
— Что за история?  
— Один из учёных решил пояснить роботам моральные принципы через восприятие детских сказок, — речь Оливо была ровной и плавной, она словно обволакивала и успокаивала. Лайдж вспомнил, как поначалу нервничал от интонации андроида, безжизненной и безэмоциональной. Изменился Дэниел или сам Элайдж? —Он взял алгоритм, вычленяющий сюжетную канву, и попытался создать программу, которая бы на примере сказок давала роботам понимание, что есть добро, а что зло.  
— И чем это закончилось? — Бейли не выдержал паузы: начало казалось странным, но интригующим.  
— Ничем, — Дэниел вновь посмотрел на книгу перед собой. — Мораль в сказках не так однозначна, как может показаться человеку. Задолго до этого учёного один исследователь фольклора проанализировал множество сказок и пришёл к выводу, что герои в них — это переменные, а их поступки и действия, функции — постоянные. Иначе говоря, неважно, кто и где, важно — что и как происходит. Мотивы спасения, поиска, мести или преследования — и не имеет значения, что за герои принимают участие в событиях.  
Бейли обдумал сказанное. Звучало интересно. Было странно слышать такие слова от робота — металла, пластика и синтетических тканей, управляемых позитронным мозгом.  
— Это звучит одновременно жестоко и поэтично, — Лайдж положил ладонь на плечо Оливо, ощущая аналогичное человеческому тепло. — Нет людей, просто всё происходит.  
— Мне так не кажется, — в своей обычной мягкой манере заметил Дэниел. — Те люди, с которыми мне хочется находиться и которые служат мне примером, поражают способностью управлять событиями вокруг себя и менять мир.  
Смутившись, Бейли неловко улыбнулся:  
— Думай об этом так: мы тоже можем быть героями какой-нибудь истории. Возможно, об этом даже придумают сказку, дав нам дурацкие простые имена, которые смогут запомнить дети.  
Дэниел улыбнулся в ответ, накрывая его ладонь своей.  
— Я уверен, — голубые глаза смотрели открыто и честно, — что эта история передавалась бы из поколения в поколение. Вы — прекрасный человек, партнёр Элайдж, и мне бы очень хотелось понимать вашу мораль и чувствовать её так же тонко.  
Бейли показалось, что его голос дрогнул, когда он произнёс:  
— Ты уже её отлично чувствуешь, Дэниел.


End file.
